Vincent Takes Over
by tmmforever
Summary: Vanellope has come down with a fatal case of pixlexia. While she is sick her brother Vincent Von Schweetz must take over. How cruel will he get? Will Vanilla survive? Jubileena/OC Vanellope/Rancis Taffyta/Gloyd. Rated K . The rating may change later on but K for now to keep things safe. :)
1. Vincent Takes Over

Vanellope lay in her bed coughing like mad. Ralph Felix and Calhoun hurried to her room. "R-Ralph! How you d-doing?" Vanellope's glitching was out of control. The doctor had diagnosed it as a slightly fatal case of pixlexea.

Without Vanellope there was only one ruler left: Vincent Von Schweetz. And he was brutal. He would make the racers slave away building monuments of him. He would make it a boys racing game. He would even do anything, even use force to get his love, Jubileena Bing Bing to go out with him. "Vincent is here." Sour Bill brought in a child with short black hair, a blue jacket, dark brown jeans and black boots in. He had an evil look on his face. "Now remember Vincent you're just taking over for now. Once your sister is better you will be just another racer. Vanilla sighed. "Your letting this bozo run my game?" she asked. Ralph replied "It's the only way Vanellope." Felix Ralph and Calhoun all left. "Well sis after 3 years it is my turn to take the throne! Don't get well soon!" Vincent walked away laughing in an evil way.

**What will he do? Find out in chapter 2. Sorry for the shortness! ****J**


	2. Juby loves Preston!

A new racer with orange hair, a peach helmet, orange shirt and white jeans walked to his kart. It was parked right next to Jubileena's kart. "Hey Preston!" Jubileena said. Just that made him blush. Preston Peaches was a new upload and already he loved Jubileena! The cherry racer was so nice to him and it mad him crazy.

**Preston POV**

I am glad I was updated into this game. Jubileena is just so…well nice. I wonder how she feels about me…

**Jubileena POV**

Gee… every time I look at or talk to Preston he looks away and smiles. Could he like me? I mean this is only my first ever crush. I thought I loved Vanilla's brother but he was just using me. Now he says he loves me and misses me. He's full of it.

**Vanellope POV**

I miss racing but that's not really what I miss. I miss someone. He is completely unable to come in here except for at night and I'm asleep by then. Oh Rancis… did I just say that I miss Rancis? Ok I admit it. Rancis is so nice and I miss him so much!

**Vincent POV**

As my first order of business I demand you keep reading! Now back to me. My sister always said I was an attention hog and that I was brutal. Oh please! All I'm doing is making them build statues of me. They all just whine like "Can I have some water?" or "Are we done?". This is tiring.** What will Vincent do next? Find out in chapter 3!**


	3. The Cure!

**Ralph POV**

That Vincent kid wasn't exactly what I would call a sweet racer. I mean the game is called Sugar Rush for a reason. I'm not sure that was the best choice to take over for Vanellope. I try to visit her but she's asleep by then. Me Felix and Calhoun all have been looking up antidotes for this pixlexia disease. The cure is to get one can of fizz from Diet Cola Mountains, 2 scoops of snow from that one racing track (I forgot the name), and a crumbs from the sweetest cake in Sugar Rush. I know Vanilla's friend Adorabeezle lives in the snow so we got that covered. Swizzle loved daredevil stuff so he will get the fizz. And I can convince Crumbelina to help with a cake. And the only part left is the sciencey doo dads. I don't know how we'll get that.

**Rancis POV**

Ok so I may miss her. A lot… but she's just so… oh never mind. Vincent is in charge and it is killing us! Candlehead sure is a dunce when it comes to math by the way. She's all like " What duz Vincent mean by square mileagey stuff?" (Note: these were spelled wrong on purpose because Candlehead is a dunce.)

I wish she was in charge. I had my chance to tell her. I know you ate thinking, "Just tell her when she regenerates!" but with this disease, you don't regenerate. Ever. I may never get the chance and since the arcade is closed today, I would go but Vincent is working us to the bone. Man. Wait… Vincent just called break so now's my chance! I better go! By the way, you know how Vincent loves Jubileena but she loves Preston? That drama will come later! See ya!

**Vanellope POV**

I was just laying in bed watching them practice race but then the door opened. "NOT ANOTHER NEEDLE!" I shouted but it was just him. Rancis! "Needle? What?" Rancis asked. " Oh it's just you. How's Vincent?" "Brutal! He made us slave half the day pampering him and building monuments!" it sounded awful. At least Rancis was ok! "So not so good?" I asked. "Hey y'know Ralph and them have found a cure!" I was shocked. "Really?!" I thought that I would pass out I was so happy! I was so happy I could kiss him! Which I did. " … I LOVE YOU!" He shouted. "I LOVE YOU TOO!" Me and him hugged it out.

He left and I fell asleep knowing everything was ok.

**But outside was Vincent listening to it all. What will he do? Find out in chapter 4! Duhn Duhn Duhnnnnn (suspenseful music!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Adorabeezle POV**

I can't believe poor Van is sick! And she may be gone forever! Me, Nougetsia and Fix-It were stuck getting the snow. " Watch out for polar pops! (Giant icicles with sharp teeth and claws. They only come in vanilla and chocolate! :D)" "Polar wha?" he asked. Suddenly we heard a roar so loud we were buried in snow. "POLAR POPS!" I shouted. Me and him hurried with the snow. "Now all we have left is to…" "ROAAAAR!" "RUN!". And we ran. Ran so fast I almost flew off the mountains. "We need to get to Vanellope's room!" Nougat shouted. "I agree!" Me and Felix said.

We ran fast. We ran to the Cake Way race track. The polar pop stopped. He wouldn't dare leave Frosty Mountains. That was taken care of. Wonder how Swizz is doing.

**Swizzle POV**

Me, Sgt. Calhoun and Preston went to get a can of fizz. "So Preston you're a genius so what do we do?" I asked. Preston was a science genius except for inventing so he won't handle making the cure. "Well according to calculations of mine, if we blah blah blah square root blah blah blah addition Blabbitty blah blah." Well at least that's what I heard. "In English soldier." Calhoun said. "If we use Calhoun's gun we can us the energy on Swizz." "And?" "He will be protected by the energy and he will go in and get the fizz!" "I will need a new gun after this.'' Calhoun sighed. We transferred the energy and let me tell you, it was awesome! "IMSOHYPER!" I went in and got a can of fizz straight from the cola! We hurried to meet Beezle and them. I wonder how Crumbs baking is?

**Crumbelina POV**

I needed lots of sugar. 3 dump trucks to be exact. This cake would be humongous. Me and my assistant Minty Sakura, (She loves visiting.) baked. It took 6 hours just to mix! And an hour to bake. And another 7 hours to cool. But the important thing is we got it done. It was huge! We gave every racer a slice and had some left over. Jubileena would have delivered it but because of Vincent she was stuck on a date by law. So I delivered it around Game Central Station. There was only one person who could do the best science and this may shock you all. She seems dumb but she's smart with this. It is so shocking you will die of being shocked. It is…Candlehead. Yep. CandleHead. She is smart at this. She can't do math but she can do this. Trust me.

**Jubileena POV**

I would much rather be with Preston right now. But Vincent is so mean! He forced me to date him. This is the worst night ever! But then his wristwatch had a voice. "They've got the cure! Hurry!" Citrusella? Oh well. "I'll be back. Winchell, Duncan, make sure she stays here! I smiled. "I'll give you both a 20 if you tell me what's going on for real." "You got a deal!" They said. Winchell said: "Vincent is gonna keep the throne by replacing Van's cure with a poison. And Citrus is a good guy. He's forcing her to spy or else she'll be deleted!" I was shocked. "And," he continued, "he will get rid of Preston to keep you. Go to them Juby." they let me go. "I won't forget this! Thank you!" I ran. I went to the others and told them everything.

**Oooh! So Jubileena is worried about Preston! What will Ralph, Felix, Calhoun and the others do? Find out in chapter 5!**


	5. Another Happy Ending

**Rancis POV**

"Here's the plan. You 5," I pointed at Taffy, Swizz, Gloyd, Beezle and Citrusella. (Citrus isn't a spy anymore!) "You will go distract Vincent. Even use karate if you must! I'm pointing that at you Gloyd. Then you 3." I pointed at Ralph Felix and Calhoun. "Will go and switch the poison back out with the cure. You 5," Sticky, Torvald, Nougat, Winchell and Duncan. "Will go after Vincent once he's distracted and hold him down. Me, Crumb, Snowana, Candlehead and Jubileena will tell Van everything. Sounds good?" "Sounds ok." they all were in.

**Phase 1 Taffyta POV**

"Hey Vincent!" we shouted. "Look at this! It's Juby! She needs to talk to you!"

He ran down the hall then… "A-ha!" I shouted. "What is this?!" We had him.

**Phase 2 Nougetsia POV**

I held his left arm. Torvald had right. Winchell called the candy police. Duncan and Sticky kept guard. "Talk!" Sticky yelled once more. "TALK!" She slapped him, hard. Man Sticky can slap. "ALRIGHT! I ADMIT IT I WAS GONNA KILL HER SO I COULD RULE! MOMMY!" "That's all we needed to hear."

**Phase 3 Calhoun POV**

Our phase was easy. Fix-It and I stood guard. Ralph grabbed his poison. "I can't even believe this." he said." then he fished the antidote bottle out of his pocket.

**Flashback Candleheads house Candle POV**

"Ok blah blah blah square root, blah blah blah addition, blabbity blah blah." was what I said. Or at least that's what they heard. "Did she just say something smart?" Torvald asked. I mixed and mixed and finally our antidote

**Normal story Calhoun POV**

Ralph put the antidote on the doctors tray. Then we left.

**Vanellope's room Rancis POV**

"HE WHAT?!" Van was bright red. "Hey the doctor is coming." "NEEDLE!" Van hid under her covers. "Relax Ms. President this is your last needle!" She injected the shot and Van glowed bright blue. She glitches one final time and then… "I'm cured! Rancis I'm so happy I could…" she pulled me forward and kissed me. We had a party. I know we promised a bit of pumpkin taffy so here we go.

**Gloyd POV**

I saw Taffyta over there with nobody to dance with. I walked over and said "may I h-have th-th-this…" She smiled. "Yes. You may." she said. We danced away. Vincent tried to take Juby one last time and then…

**Preston POV**

I punched him. Hard. I thought I broke out a tooth. "Hey! Who did that?" he demanded to know. "Who's asking? Stay away from her. I mean it." she kissed me as Vincent was carried off by Winchell and Duncan. We danced the night away.

**Normal POV**

So Vanellope and Rancis fell in love, as did Taffy and Gloyd, and Preston and Juby. Another happy ending.

Note: read my stories on

Code Lyoko

Tokyo Mew Mew

Wreck it Ralph

And others.


End file.
